nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:The comrade exists.jpg
I know this cat...! 10:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, he (who's actually a she) is known by many names. Inge calls him (her) Gilbert, at home it's Minoes and friends can call him Uncle Joe. 08:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I'll call him/her Monty. 17:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sure you can call him/her 'Uncle Joe' if you want to. 17:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not my cup of cappuccino. 17:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, she's fine with Monty of you like that. Monty & Monticello, it sounds like a tv-show for children. Something à la Bert & Ernie. 17:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::At least I'm not a government program ;) 17:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, Dimi, but Sesame Street was created on initiative of US government officials. Even the president was involved... 17:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I can see why. It is very educational, almost as educational as the teletubbies. BastardRoyale 17:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, right. Mistaken 17:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :@Bastard: I don't think Teletubies is very educational at all. @Dimi: you never suspected a US president to be behind that awfully stupid looking way too big bird did you? 17:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::@Yuri: of course it is educational! Tinky Winky is clearly gay and the other tubbies are clearly mentally challenged or retarted. The show teaches tolerance. BastardRoyale 17:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think so. The claim of the purple one being gay is based solely on the fact that he has a purse with him. (How does that make him homosexual? Man, you must be one crazy MF to think of that...) Also, Teletubies don't offer any means of reference; it is just cheap entertainment, something you can make your kid watch so you don't have to look after it. It is like Baywatch for infants. 17:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::The cretors intended it as as educationa. Maybe Dr.pasha can write a complot theory on thi subject Pierlot McCrooke 18:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Fact: if you are dressed in a furry purple suit with a dick on the top of your head and you walk around with a purple purse, then you are gay. BastardRoyale 17:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, funny but not true. I can wear a pink dress, have a Hello Kitty purse on my shoulder and wear six plastic penises on top of my head; I would still not be gay. (Far the record: I have considered going to family parties in dress before, just to prove this point!) Even if that teletubie was gay, having a bunch of 'different' people in it doesn't make a show educational. What about soaps? ER, The Flying Doctors, Neighbors, ... I'm sure there is some gay walking around in most of those but the series are still trash. Why? Because they may highlight identity but don't focus on integration! 17:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) An example to clear some things up: * Not educational: an individual who is not considered to be a good representation of the average Joe playing around together with more people who differ from the classic image; all being excluded together (example: Teletubies) * Educational: two guys having sex in the front yard while their neighbor, who is as straight as can be and in fact has two wives, barbecuing for the whole lot of them wearing a bikini. (example: could be a Monty Python scene) :This image is fun. Great work! I'dd say, make more of those to upload here. Naranja! -- 12:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC)